


Elaborate Lives

by loveoverpride



Category: American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday one-shot for Kristin. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elaborate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday one-shot for Kristin. :)

Song lyrics:  [ _Elaborate Lives_  from AIDA (Broadway musical) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMkH-vwLi40)

__________________

Always on the go. 

Catching planes. 

Being on the road all the time.

This is the life I was living.

My job requires me to stay at the office, a lot.  His job requires him to travel for weeks, even months at a time. We never saw each other. I live at my apartment, he’s at his house. It made no sense to live together if no one would be home.  Always a production to be in the same room, let alone have a minute to ourselves where we can exchange in a goodbye kiss that lasts longer than .5 seconds.

 _Come over and have dinner with me._  

I sighed at the incoming text. Josh would be the one to pick the worst time to ask me out. I had deadlines to fulfill, working on proposals.  After a minute of inward debating, I replied with a quick “K”, tossing my phone on the couch.  He should know by now that I wasn’t happy, but I’ll take whatever I can get.  Our relationship depended on these rare moments of having alone time.

We met through friends and have been dating for over a year. People got to know the ins and outs of this relationship that catapulted to a nature of celebrity status. Our names were a staple in the magazines. I was still uneasy about everything. I knew what would happen, but still...this wasn’t my life. I wanted an easygoing thing with Josh. If we were going to move forward with this, something would have to change. But I had no clue what because we never talked about it.  I dedicated my time to work and he would brood and walk away when tension arose.

“Hey,” he stated as I walked past him, “you don’t have to stay long. Let’s just grab some dinner, talk, and you go back home. I just thought you’d like going out for a little bit.”

Observing the space, I grinned. It had been weeks since I was over at Josh’s place. It was out of the way from the city. That was fine with me, because we were always recognized. Mainly him, but sometimes I got a tap on my shoulder too.

Josh had our favorite restaurant deliver and in minutes, he had set a hearty meal in front of me. It smelled delicious. Our conversation was light and generic, per usual. How was work, parents doing alright? And the question of the hour -  “When are you free next?”

The remainder of dinner was quiet. Looking at our cell phones. Sharing quick glances, but to me, it didn’t mean as much. I realized I would sit across from him, not next to him. Was I becoming more distant?  Maybe. Did he care? I don’t know.  If he did, he could have sat closer as well.

“Want to sit down for a while?”  He asked, taking my plate.   

“Sure,” I answered halfheartedly. “Why not?”

When I crossed to the living room, the lights had dimmed. We sat down and cuddled.  I breathed in his scent, feeling comforted. I missed these quiet times. It was hard to talk to him without being in a crowd. To let him hold me and allowing myself to enjoy him, was a miracle.  I truly wanted him around and I hoped he felt the same way.

“I got a surprise for you,” he whispered. His lips marking my neck with kisses.

“Okay.”

With a slight nod, he moved from the couch to the hallway. I heard something - a container or box -  opening. When Josh came back into view, a guitar was strapped on him.  He sat in front of me on the coffee table.  Plucking a few strings to tune the instrument, sticking a thing called a capo onto the neck.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to a beautiful woman, my sweet Kristin.”

Curling my knees to my chest, I waited for him to start this performance.  I was nervous and very skeptical, but I thought that one-on-one time could make the night a little better.

_We all lead such elaborate lives_

_Wild ambitions in our sights_

_How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to live like that_

_Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want our time to be slower and gentler, wiser, free._

I sat there with my jaw dropped. It had been months since I listened to this beautiful song. How did he know that this was one of my favorites? When he did ever learn this? Musical theatre was never in our daily or weekly talks.  I had to adjust my glasses, so the incoming tears would not fog my vision. I didn’t want to miss anything.

His voice, gritty and low, sometimes lifting to a higher note, was a remarkable sound to me. It wasn’t perfect, but the honesty in every word he sang, captivated me.

_I'm so tired of all were going through, I don't want to live like that_

_I'm so tired of all were going through, I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to be with you_

_Now and forever, peaceful, true…_

Watching him play the guitar with such passion and singing with vulnerability, made my heart swell.  Eyes shut, fingers moving across the strings - taking his time.

_This may not be the moment to tell you face to face_

_But I could wait forever for the perfect time and place_

My heart thumping loudly in my chest as I became one with the song. Each word was like a scene in our story.  Life was kicking our asses, pulling us apart from what truly brought us together. A mutual respect and love for one another. We were beating the odds but we couldn’t give up now.

I put my hand on his knee, massaging it as he finished the song.

_Too many choices tear us apart_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to touch your heart_

_May this confession be the start_

Our eyes met when he strummed the final chord.  Both of our faces were tear-stained. There were no words that could express how I was feeling. While Josh set his guitar down, I covered my face, hoping my sobs wouldn’t echo.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.  I’m pissed that I let everything get in the way. It’s my fault,” Josh spoke, rubbing my back, and peppering kisses on my face.

“Mine too,” I answered, holding him close. “I shouldn’t have become so bitter when times got rough. I’ve missed you so much.”

Josh interrupted my own confession with a searing kiss that made me forget about everything I was going to say.  I don’t remember how long it was before we let go of each other. Remind each other of what we do have and not just on physical terms. Finally, we were making time for ourselves and promising that we would never allow the crazy, elaborate details of our lives pull us away from truly mattered.

_________

_xo_


End file.
